Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by YamiHirugashi
Summary: This is a contest entry for yuyuhakusho.tumblr.(com)'s contest. It's an expansion story on Yukina [2. Canon female-centric expansion: Any story centering around any of the canon females in YYH (e.g., Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, Mukuro, etc.).]


_"Mr. Hiei, may I ask you something?" I paused. "If you happen to come across someone in Demon World who carries a stone like mine, would you please give this to him?" I looked at Hiei as he nodded, grateful he was going to humor such a task for me. I looked down to my hand. "It's sacred, it belonged to our mother." I said as I held out my hiruseki stone. I caught the look in his eyes._

Am I right?

 _"An ice apparition sheds a tear, only one at the moment she gives birth to her baby. When that tear crystalizes it appears different from the ordinary hiru stone and is given to the child." I looked to Hiei watching him. "But I was told when my mother had twins, she shed two tears. I wear one around my neck. And the other stone is supposedly held by my brother. Wherever he is." I could see his expression hardening._

 _Finally, he responded, "I'm surprised you managed to keep it from that greedy human bastard."_

 _I felt the pain of those memories brought forward remembering all too well what I had been through just a short time ago. His laughter still haunts me. I still have scars from the burns he inflicted on me. I still have nightmares. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the pain those memories brought me. I opened my eyes when the necklace was taken from me. Hiei was careful to never let his skin touch mine. "I hid it where he could never find it, my stomach."_

 _He stepped back to where he was and held the necklace up and away from his body. "So if it's that important to you, why are you giving it to me?" His expression was hard and questioning. He brought the stone closer to his face, his eyes never leaving my face._

 _I closed my eyes again remembering the conversation of when I learned I had a brother. "Even as a baby, my brother was surrounded by an intense flame. It was so intense they wrapped him up in a sacred cloth and tucked his stone inside." I said remembering the conversation that changed my life. "That's what Ms. Rui told me."_

 _"Rui?"_

 _I opened my eyes, surprised he interrupted me, "Oh, she was my mother's closest friend." I saw his eyes narrowing in a glare._ Could it really be? _"Mr. Hiei?" His eyes instantly softened but held a more guarded look than they had before. "So…as I…was saying." I looked downward as I spoke, regaining my place before looking to him once more. "His demon energy was so radiant, even then, then he shouldn't be so hard to find with your gifted eye. So if you see someone with the same stone, would you please give that to him and tell him his sister is looking for him in the Human World?"_

 _His eyes left my face and went to my stone. "He's been missing for years, correct?" He rhetorically asked. "What makes you think your brother isn't just dead?" His tone sounded like he was trying to scold me. It was…cute._

 _I smiled at him, "I believe he's alive."_

 _"Yes, but why?" He sounded as if he was searching for something. I wasn't sure what he wanted to find from my words._

 _"Uh." I paused looking downward. "It's something that Ms. Rui had said to me. She said that she knew he understood every word spoken around and to him. She believed he would return for his revenge on our people for what they had done. She was confident and so am I." I felt the bitterness towards my people bubbling up inside of me. I felt the anger and hatred for my people rising forth. I tried to avoid seeing his eyes on me. "If the only way our ice world can survive is for our people to freeze their hearts well, than, they don't deserve to survive. That's how I feel."_

 _"Huh, so that's the real reason why you left." Hiei's words broke my thoughts. "And all that crap about you being allowed to stay in the Human World to look for your brother was just a lie."_

 _I stammered, surprised anyone bothered to see the truth I kept within me. Within my icy heart._

 _"Never depend on others. If you want them dead then do it yourself. Quit waiting for a phantom twin, who for all you know is dead." I made a surprised sound hearing the protective tone he had. He sighed seeming at war with himself on something._

I…was right…

 _"I guess you're right." I said as I took his words to heart. "Thank you, Hiei." He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling a joy I had never felt before._

I'm so…happy

 _"I think that's the sort of advice a girl might get from her brother." A cool wind blew by us as I spoke._

I awoke with a small gasp and a cold sweat on my skin; I quickly sat up with the memory fresh in my mind. The memory of that day was something I held onto tightly. I reached to where my necklace was and hesitated when the spot it normally hung was bare. I smiled to myself touching the bare spot thinking of the person who still had it. It's been over two years now since I gave it to him. I let out a sigh as I chilled the room to cool myself. I watched as the moisture came off my skin and blew out the open window like a mist.

I got out of bed and moved to get ready for the day. I sat in front of my small mirror as I brushed my hair before pulling it to my side to braid it. I looked at my face, from what I could remember, I looked more like my mother every day. I smiled at myself, hoping I could remember a bit more of my mother than I did yesterday. My smile fell as I, again, was faced with the reality that my memories of my mother would grow a little more dim as time carried on.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. _Mother…what life would we have had…if we both grew with you…if we both had known your love…_

I changed into a yellow sun dress Botan had helped me pick out one day and made my way to the kitchen; today was going to be a good day, Botan said bright colors was a good luck for a joyful day. A warm inviting smell welcomed me as I reached the kitchen area; the outside door in the dining area open revealing the pretty mid-morning day. I was surprised to see Master Genkai already at the table eating breakfast. In my place setting was a bowl of food.

"I was beginning to think you were just going to sleep all day." Master Genkai spoke looking up from the newspaper.

I smiled at her as I took my seat, "Thank you for breakfast Master Genkai." I looked down at the food before me, it wasn't the most pretty bowl of food, it looked like some fermented soy beans, some soggy seaweed and some grilled fish; but her cooking was always delicious. Whenever our friends come to visit they hope to stay for her cooking. I'm very lucky with my living quarters to have the chance to have Master Genkai's cooking more often than others.

"You're cleaning up, you know." She said as she looked to her paper to continue reading.

"Of course." I said quietly, a bit too distracted to see if she had emotion in her comment. I picked at my breakfast slightly as I thought about the memory that plagued my dreams. It never let me rest, not completely; it urged me onward and had light a fire within me. I thought about how the fire within me grew into a consuming blaze. I had something I needed to do and I knew it was only a matter of time before I knew I was ready. I felt a cold and biting anger burning within me…

 _"Master Genkai. Can I ask you a favor?" I asked as I brought her her tea. It had been a few weeks after Hiei had left. It was now or never. I had been wanting to talk to her and every day I had lost my nerve in what to say. This is the furthest I had been so far._

Now what?

 _"What is it Yukina?" She asked looking to me. I had never asked her for anything, not even to live here. My eyes found her tea cup staring at the green liquid._

 _"Would you…train me?" I hesitated thinking of my reasoning. What would I say if-when she asked why?_

 _She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why do you want me to train you all of the sudden?"_

 _I felt the anger bubbling again. "I'm…tired of being helpless." I answered honestly; a small chilling wind blew by both of us._

 _She looked at me as I turned my gaze towards her. I saw the curiosity turn to fleeting concern turn to resolve. She sighed and looked at her tea. "Very well. We start tomorrow."_

 _After she had Yusuke as an apprentice, she said she would never take a student again; so I was surprised how easily she agreed. "Thank you Master Genkai!"_

 _She gave me a smirk, "Hmph, you won't be thanking me tomorrow."_

"Yukina." I looked to her startled from my musing. "What's on your mind?" I saw in the time I was in thought she had finished her breakfast and had gotten more tea.

I looked at her then down to my half-eaten food. "Master Genkai…do you have any regrets?"

When she remained silent I looked up to her. She had her face turned slightly from me. She was looking out the door now, a sullen expression on her face. "Yes, you don't get to be my age without having some regrets in your life."

"If…if you could change anything in your life…would you?" I pressed onward.

 _Are my feelings right?_

She made an amused sound. "Yes, I wouldn't have accepted the dimwit as my apprentice."

I smiled hearing the affection in her tone. I knew she loved Yusuke very much. In her own way, she expressed her love for him. It was…cute.

I let the silence hang in the air, I wasn't sure if I wanted to press the conversation or let it die. I wanted to know…

"I would…" she trailed off, then let out a small sad chuckle, "There's nothing I could do to change my regrets." She looked to me. "Hopefully you can change yours."

I paused seeing the age and sadness in her eyes. Her face was caring, for Master Genkai, but her eyes held the wear that her life has had on her. I felt angry and sad seeing such a strong woman so burdened by her regrets. I nodded, unable to say anything to her sentiment.

I resumed picking at my food, somewhat eating, as she went back to drinking her tea. I felt determination burning within me. I was consumed by the power it brought out in my spirit.

"I'm going on a trip." I said suddenly, my tone was even but I knew the emotion that was waiting to crash into it like a wave.

"Oh, is that so? When are you leaving?" She didn't sound surprised. I looked at her and saw that she suspected this was coming.

"Today." I surprised myself at my answer. I didn't know I was ready, but I could hear in my tone how sure I was.

She looked equally surprised before she nodded, "Just don't die." She gave a small smile. "I've grown used to having someone helping me take care of this place."

I gave her a smile, "I'll be perfectly safe Master Genkai." I lightly laughed. "I won't waste the training you gave me."

She gave an amused 'hmph' before she got up and walked out with her tea to the porch closing the door behind her. She must have realized I had a lot on my mind.

I looked down at my bowl and felt a fire blazing in my soul.

 _I'm ready._

I got up and cleaned up from our breakfast. I let my mind stay blank as I went through the task of cleaning up. I closed my eyes picturing the fire within me. No matter what it was not hot to me, it was a comforting warmth that I had grown to love. It made me feel strong.

 _I feel as strong as my brother is._

I smiled as that thought echoed through my mind. I nodded to myself and went to my room. I changed into my kimono I got from my homeland and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked myself in the eye and saw a coldness there. A coldness that was always within me that was always underneath a smile.

I looked at my few personal belongings that were of the Human World and decided against bringing any of them. I was not going to need them where I was going. I didn't need to be reminded of the warmth I had in my life when I was going somewhere so cold. I left my room and found Master Genkai still sitting on the porch; she was watching the sky as if it held some answer she has always sought out.

"I'm leaving now Master Genkai." I said in a quiet and controlled tone.

She looked at me and looked off into the distance once more. "Be back in a week. I've called everyone here for a meeting. I have something important I want to talk to all of you about."

I gave her a small smile. "I should be back in a few days."

She looked at me, "Come back with a little less regret." I stared at her unsure of what to say. I nodded before I turned to head off before her voice stopped me. "Remember what I told you about it."

"I know." I said quietly. "But if I don't take this trip…if I don't do this for myself then that will be a better fate for me than just sitting here without any closure."

I heard a small sigh, "Whatever, just remember what I said. Take care of yourself." As I started walking again I almost swore I heard her mumble something about not letting anyone spend time with Yusuke anymore because of how stupid he makes them.

I walked at a steady pace headed to the Forbidden Forest on Master Genkai's property. She had warned me about how dangerous it was but now that I could protect myself she said I had no fear facing it. She only gave one warning concerning the forest: beware the twin trees at the end of a path. I never understood why, not until I stumbled upon them on accident one day early in my training. If it hadn't been for Master Genkai coming to check on me, I would-could have been killed.

 _"Master Genkai…I thought the portals that connected the Human and Demon Worlds weren't stable enough to be permeant."_

 _She looked at me as the remains of the attacking demon lay before us. "Normally no they are not. However, once in a while when there's a great concentration of demon energy in the Human World a portal linking both worlds appears. Since I acquired this land 50 years ago, this portal has existed. It is not a portal many demons know about and if they do they prefer to stay in this forest." She looked at me. "Next time I allow you in this forest, you will be better prepared to face any danger you come across here." She looked back to the portal, a small laugh. "You are the only other that I know of, that knows this portal exists." She looked to me again. "There is much unbalance taking place in the Demon World, we must not allow others to know it exists."_

 _I looked at her in awe, I wasn't aware such a thing could be possible, no matter the circumstances. I nodded and stood slowly, my injuries more severe than I had realized. I stepped to stand beside her, "I won't tell anyone this portal exists." I said quietly._

 _I thought about the Dark Tournament and the case with Yusuke's predecessor, Sensui; I frowned._ Everything those horrible men did…was for nothing?

 _"I know what you're thinking Yukina." She paused looking at the portal. "This portal is not always stable. It sometimes has sealed killing demons caught in the pseudo space between worlds. Beings can only survive in the pseudo space briefly while they are passing between worlds. If a human or demon was caught in the pseudo space when a portal seals on both sides," she paused, then looked at me, "every part of them gets torn apart. There isn't even a soul left."_

 _I looked at the portal in awe, suddenly feeling a wave of fear and disbelief. "They get torn apart." I whispered._

 _"Yes. I never wanted you to know of this portal. You must never use it, there is no one securing the portal like there was when Yusuke, Hiei or Kurama left for Demon World." She paused and then glared at it briefly. "Even if you get attacked, don't use this portal. I'd rather you just die than get shredded into nothingness."_

 _I nodded. I couldn't think of a reason to use it so I agreed. "I won't use it Master Genkai."_

"I'm sorry Master Genkai, but this is something I have to do. Even with the risk you mentioned." I whispered to myself as I stopped in front of the portal.

I stared into the black void with blue energy swirling within it. I felt no fear at the prospect of being torn apart. I felt nothing but hatred and anger. I couldn't stand that I felt like this. The swirling energy of the portal was inviting and empowering.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself as I stepped forward. "I'm doing this."

I reached into the portal feeling the pulling and pushing of the energy in the portal; the spiritual energy pushing me back while the demonic energy tugged at my hand trying to urge me into the portal. I took a breath and stepped through the portal. I closed my eyes reminding myself what I was going to do.

 _To get the closure I need…I have to go back to the place that caused me all this pain…_

I could smell the air from Demon World as I got closer to the opening. I felt my breath stop in my chest. This was really it.

I could feel my body being pushed out of the portal and pulled downward suddenly as gravity took over. I bit back a startled scream feeling the pressure of the gravity pushing me downward. I moved my body so I was falling head first looking at the ground quickly coming closer. I pulled moisture from the air around me and forced it to make a snow flurry around me. The flurry became a raging storm as I got close enough to touch trees and it wrapped around me in a protective dome, full of soft snow, to let me fall to the ground without any injury.

I flicked a hand and the dome broke apart returning to the raging storm. I looked around trying to find out where I was. I knew where I was, I wasn't too far from my home land.

I let out a sigh as I turned to the west. My eyes went to the clouds in the distance.

 _I'm coming…_

I took off running in the direction of Glacial Villiage.

My speed was nothing compared to my brother's but I had improved my agility. I would be there in two days if I didn't stop. With how I was feeling inside, there was no way I would stop.

The world around me passed in a blur, I still wasn't used to that. I felt the power of my blizzard touching my hands, my face. I felt the power of the storm, _my storm_ , surging around me as memories flooded my mind.

 _"Yukina." I looked up at Ms. Rui, she looked sad. "I have something I need to tell you."_

 _"What is it Ms. Rui?" I reached for her hand to comfort her as she always had with me. This time, she pulled her hand back._

 _"It's about your mother." She sounded ready to cry._

 _"My mom?" I asked confused. I sat down at the chair she motioned to. I hardly had any memories of my mother._

 _"Yes. It's time I told you the truth about her." I nodded and she continued. "Hina, your mother." She paused lost for words, "Was the most kind person I had ever known." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I told you she died when you were little, but I never told you why."_

Doesn't she mean how?

 _I watched her, she looked nervous and sad. "She died of a broken heart."_

 _I stared at her confused. "Ms. Rui…how does someone die of a broken heart?"_

 _She looked at me; an age in her eyes I didn't know could be there. "Because she believed your brother to be dead."_

 _I stared at her in confusion and awe. "I-I have…"_

 _"Yes, you have your brother."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at her, "Then why-?"_

 _"I was the one to banish him from our people when you both were born."_

I have a twin brother.

 _"What is his name?"_

 _"I don't know, Hina never had a chance to name him."_

 _I scowled and nodded. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted in my life. I had been asked a few times and never had an answer. Now that question had an answer. I had a drive inside me now that I didn't know could be there._

I will find my brother.

 _"Tell me everything Ms. Rui."_

I stopped feeling the temperature shift just enough to let me know I was at my destination. I looked to the sky faintly seeing the island through the clouds.

"I'm here." I whispered to myself.

I looked around to my blizzard and to the island. I made it form into a small platform in front of me; just enough I could step onto it. I stepped onto the platform and used the blizzard to push me up to the island.

The air around me grew icy cold and had a bitter bite to it. I felt a glare form on my face; I felt no joy being in my home land. I used my blizzard to land in a pile of snow. As soon as I touched down my blizzard ended.

I looked around hearing the wind howling, "Nothing has changed."

I made a fist before I started heading to the village. My feet knew the way; I never had to look up from the snow. How many times had I walked this same path?

 _This will be the last time I ever come here._

I stopped hearing voices. I was really going to go through with this. I felt angry at my own self-doubt. I let out a small sound before walking to the village.

"Is that Yukina?"

"Oh! It is!"

"What's she doing here?"

"I thought she never was going to return."

"Why would she return?"

"Something's different about her."

I ignored their words, they weren't important to me. I stopped in front of the house I frequented most of my childhood.

"You've grown so much Yukina." I heard Ms. Rui's voice come from behind me.

I turned to look at her feeling nothing but anger. "I came all this way just to see you."

She smiled at me, oblivious to my anger and hatred. "Please, come inside so that we may catch up."

I smiled at her, "No, that's ok. I just had one thing to say to you." Before she could make a sound I thrust my hand outward to her chest. My hand easily pierced her flesh and bone. I rested my fingers around her heart. Contrary to our cold nature, our blood was actually warm. I felt it dripping down my arm staining my sleeve; the snow at my feet turning from a pure white to a discolored red instantly. "I'm going to rip out your heart, just like you did to my mother." I squeezed her heart slowly as I heard the first of the screams to break the silence around us. "My brother isn't here for revenge." I felt a cold grin spread on my face, a joy in my soul I had never felt before. "But I am." My grin faded. "Tell my mother I said hello." I said before ripping her heart from her chest. It pulsed twice in my hand before it was still. I dropped it to the ground and all panic broke loose as Rui's body fell to the ground, eyes glassy with tears and surprise.

"Let's get reacquainted everyone." I said before I attacked them all.

I let out a sigh as I kneeled down in front of my mother's grave. I traced the lettering of her name and sighed. "It's over mother. No one else will ever suffer at their hands again. I spared the island so the animals could live onward. This island will only be inhabited by memories and animals." I felt my eyes line with tears. "Do you think Hiei would be proud of me?" I smiled at the grave thinking of my brother. "I know I'm proud of him."

I stared at her grave for a while before I stood and looked at myself. I was covered in ash, smoke and blood. I looked at her grave again and a few tears fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry for the pain you felt mother. Please, rest in peace now."

I turned headed back to the village, comforted by the silence. I looked around at what was left of the buildings, only a few were left standing from the ice fires I set. Bodies were burning in a pile that tainted the smell of the air around me.

Of all things to do next, I _laughed_. I laughed in spite of the whole race. I laughed at the knowledge that my people were now almost entirely extinct. All thanks to me.

I calmed and headed to the edge of the island I landed on, not bothering to change clothes or clean off. I didn't care. I was _happy_ to wear their blood.

I jumped from the island without a glance back or a moment's hesitation. I was happy to leave this as a dark part of my past I never had to relive. I would never return nor would I ever care of my people again.

I used the same method to land I had a few days ago. I looked around and smiled as I took off running again. I couldn't wait to get back home; to my real home in the Human World.

The whole way back my mind was blank, I didn't even realize I was back in the Human World until I walked to the temple I shared with Master Genkai.

She greeted me with a look of surprise; she looked as if she couldn't think of what to say.

I beamed brightly at her, "I eased a regret Master Genkai."

"I see." She paused. "Now go get cleaned up."

"Yes Master Genkai." I lightly responded as I walked off to the bathing area.

I stripped and stood under the water as I looked at my bloody clothes. I lit a small ice fire in my hand and blew the spark to them. I watched them ignite before me.

"I did it big brother. Just like you said I should." I smiled as the clothes turned to ash. "I can't wait to tell you all about it when everyone comes to visit tomorrow."


End file.
